The Customer
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Bellatrix hates being a Starbucks barista, but slipping increasingly creepy and obsessive notes into the sleeve of Tom Riddle's daily Triple Venti Skinny Caramel Macchiato is of no consequence to her.


**The Customer**

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

><p><strong>AN - <strong>Thanks Gamma for the idea. :)

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Lestrange hated being a Starbucks Barista. She loathed serving people coffee and worse than that, the daily nightmare was clearing and cleaning tables. There was only two reasons why Bella worked just hard enough so that she didn't lose her job. One was her parents insistence on her having a job whilst she was at University so that she <em>gained experience<em>, if not they were going to split the weekly money they gave her in half. The second reason was because of a customer.

This particular customer was tall, mysterious and undoubtedly sexy. Bella always jumped at the chance of making his coffee, taking her time just so she could admire him longer. She considered herself talented enough to have committed his usual drink to memory and make it to perfection without taking her eyes off him. Even once he'd set himself up in same corner of Starbucks, away from the constant line at the counter Bella would find somewhere she could watch him, mentally undressing him with her eyes as he tapped away at the keyboard of his Mac.

Of course, her lust for the stranger who every morning came in at the same time and order the same thing, extender further than just wanting to know the name scribbled on the side of the cup - though Bella always wrote his name in full (as he first given it) in a cursive loop.

_Tom Riddle_

Whenever Tom occupied his table, Bella didn't find it so hard to reject her managers demands of clearing and cleaning tables. She hovered nearby, absentmindedly cleaning table as she watched him. He paid her no mind, of course. Always sat there with the same serious, but charming expression, reading his copy of The Telegraph or replying to his emails, occasionally taking a sip of his drink

After two months of not a single word exchanged above the orders that he placed, Bella decided it was time to up her game and what she had planned was perhaps just a tad crazy.

It was early morning, five am to be precise, when the Starbucks just outside Vauxhall Underground station opened to receive its first customers. Tom Riddle did not turn up until six fifteen so in the coffee shop's sinfully mundane and slow first hour Bella decided she had nothing better to do than file her nails into perfect shape. She sat atop the counter with her legs crossed, observing the people who walked by in the streets and only occasionally looking down to make sure that her nails were coming into shape.

When six fifteen came around, she slid off the counter exactly as the main door opened, glad that her only other co-worker, Stuart, had taken this moment to do some inventory in the back. Bella smiled widely as Tom Riddle approached the counter, "Hi, what can I get for you this morning?"

She could have repeated his words along with him when he replied.

"I'll have a Triple Venti Skinny Caramel Macchiato, easy on the foam and double the caramel top," he said, removing his jacket and folding it over his arm, "Oh and in a takeaway cup."

"Four fifty-five please," Bella answered as her mind was filled with dirty mental images. Tom handed over a five pound note just as the Tom Riddle inside Bella's head pushed her down on the counter and fucked her hard from behind. With a sly smile she exchanged the five pound note for forty-five pence change and chose a Venti cup, on which she wrote his name just as beautifully as any other day. As easily as every other day, she made his drink with ease, watching him as those long graceful fingers tapped against his iPhone screen, not looking up once. Bella topped the drink with caramel before slipping a note into the protective sleeve.

"One Triple Venti Skinny Caramel Macchiato, easy on the foam, double caramel on top in a takeaway cup for Tom Riddle," she said, placing the cup on the counter so he wouldn't notice the note sticking out until he was at his usual table.

"Thanks," he returned, not even looking up at Bella as he walked away. She scowled after him, his actions weren't rare, he never looked up, but when the Tom in her head did so much it frustrated Bella to no end that the real Tom wouldn't even look up from his pretentious Skinny Caramel Macchiato at her. She huffed as the manager finally arrived and people started streaming in for their morning coffee to take to work.

Bella kept one eye on Tom Riddle and one eye on everything else for the next thirty minutes until, finally, he found the note. She hadn't wrote anything too bad, just something along the lines of barely being able to wait until she could watch his delicious ass heading for the door again. Perhaps it was _slightly_ inappropriate, but Bella was certain that she hadn't misjudged him. She was on tiptoes, peering over the coffee machine, watching his every move until he folded the note back over and slipped it into his trouser pocket without even looking back at the counter.

"Bellatrix, concentrate," Owen, the manager snapped, "I need a Venti Skinny Quad Chocolate Frappuccino, extra cream, extra syrup, and a Double Tall Skinny Americano."

With one last look over at Tom Riddle, Bella grudgingly continued with her work, making ridiculous sounding drinks for every person who asked for them. For a while she didn't understand how he couldn't even acknowledge her existence, but then of course, she realised he couldn't just march over and take her over the counter like she'd pictured. Maybe he'd say something to her on the way out or do something different than he did normally, but Bella guessed she would have to wait until his usual leaving time: twenty past eight.

At exactly that time, Tom Riddle left without even so much as a glance in her direction, although a tiny voice at the back of her mind said he walked just that little bit slower. Bella watched him disappear in the direction of Vauxhall Bridge and ultimately decided that tomorrow she was going to up her note game.

_I watched that ass disappear as you rounded the corner yesterday. If only I didn't just get glimpses of the rear…_

That day he pocketed the note again, Tom Riddle took a call before he could reach the main door, turning slowly to face the counter as he spoke quietly into his phone. At first she didn't realise it was him until for once his dark eyes met hers for just that brief second and her mouth dropped open just a little. She bit down softly on her bottom lip as her eyes traveled downwards, but before she knew it he had turned and once more Bella watched him walk away.

_Impressive show. I can't tell you how much I want more._

_Tempted to use my break time to follow you just so I have more to picture at night._

_I've googled you. Nothing there. :(_

_I hope there's more mystery in the bedroom than I imagine there is._

_No one gets double caramel, maybe one day you can suck it off something else._

The creepiness and inappropriateness of her actions barely crossed Bella's mind, because in the end, all of her plans worked. They never failed. This plan, however, had been a completely different story because Tom Riddle did nothing to show any interest in her. She'd given him everything.

_I daydream about you fucking me hard against the counter._

_You coming in every morning, practically makes me wet with anticipation and anxiety._

_You could be my master._

And that was everything. She'd even willingly offered her submission to him, something she rarely did for anyone. There was something about Tom Riddle that Bellatrix was desperate for and she wanted it in whatever way she could get it. But every fucking day he folded those pieces of paper up, pocketed them and walked out like he'd never read them. Consequently Bella was pent up with complete and utter frustration, even to the point where she'd considered finger fucking herself in the back when she knew Tom was around.

After two weeks of nothing and after working the longest double shift ever Bella caught the underground from Vauxhall to South Kensington, wanting no more than to get back to her halls of residence as quickly as possible in the rain. She buzzed into the apartment block, shaking off the excess water in the hallway before checking her postbox for post. There was none; there never was any. Bella got into the lift, her eyes never leaving her iPhone as she pressed the button to get up to the top floor. Her studio room was one of two and the other room was empty so Bella pretty much had the whole floor to herself. Pulling her keys from her pocket, she opened up her apartment and pushed the door open with her back.

Reaching across to flick the lights on, Bella found that they didn't come on. She swore, "For fucks sake."

Dropping her bag on the floor, she made her way through the semi-darkness towards the fuse box in the kitchen. The fuses did pop off occasionally when someone in the building fucked up somewhere. Bella scrunched up her face in annoyance to find they'd all triggered and one by one she flicked them back on.

As she closed the fuse box, she heard a noise behind her and she immediately whirled around to see a figure sat on her couch.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bella sneered, grabbing the nearest weapon, which just happened to be a large metal spatula and holding it out in front of her.

The man tutted, "Now there, Bellatrix, I'm surprised you have any of that foul language left after these last two weeks."

Bella dropped the spatula in surprise. Tom Riddle was sat in her apartment, Tom Riddle had broken into her apartment. What the hell was going on here? She bit her lip, "How did you get in here?"

"That's of no consequence." Tom Riddle waved a hand and Bella flushed, swallowing heavily. Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of handwritten notes. If it were possible Bella blushed deeper, but a little smirk crossed her face, her mind filled with extremely dirty and sexy thoughts and pictures.

He stood and moved towards her, dropping the notes on the breakfast bar between them and met her gaze with deep, dark eyes. Something deep inside Bella instantly tightened upon hearing his voice, his tone was deadly, but so fucking sexy, "I've come to discuss these, and maybe we can solve your… _dirty little problem_."

She was well and truly screwed.


End file.
